Senshi Miyamoto
Senshi Miyamoto (戦士宮本, Senshi Miyamoto) is a Shinigami formerly belonging to the Royal Guard, but left when he decided to allow the younger people "take their spotlight". Appearance Senshi has brown eyes and his silvery-blue hair is in a perpetually messy state, which is sometimes exaggerated into a frizzy afro when Senshi is injured.His standard outfit consists of a white yukata with a blue swirl pattern on the bottom and ends of the sleeves, worn so that his arm only goes through the left sleeve, and the right half droops down over his obi. Over this, he wears a black belt buckled so that there is leftover dangling from the buckle, from which his Zanpakutō; Tengoku hangs. Underneath, he wears a black, red-lined shirt with a popped collar and black pants. He also wears knee-high black boots, buckled at the top and above his foot, which appear to add about half an inch to his height. It is shown that he has a closet full of duplicates of this outfit, so whenever it gets destroyed, he can appear in the next episode or chapter with a new one. When in his shinigami uniform he sports a white sash that's tied around his waistline, while the rest is a matted black and white in hue. Personality Senshi is quite cold to people he doesn't trust, a trait that he still has now. Though he tends to play around or not take opponents seriously, Senshi possess enough instinct and maturity to understand when it's time to get serious. He is highly skilled with the sword. He is quite the glutton and has even chooses food over money. Kekkon will do anything to prove that he is stronger than his opponent. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = History Senshi was a former Royal Guard member and had a good relationship with them, he also went to school around the same time as Sousuke Aizen and was said to have been his rival during his time at the school. He decided to leave after witnessing the Gotei 13 defeating the Arrancars and decided that it was the young people that where in charge of the fate of the world. The timeline that he arrived in the human world was around the Kamakura Period, and he was born in the Nara Period. When he was 12 years old he attended the Tokugawa Dojo, and graduated from their when he was 15 thus making him a member of the Generation of Miracles. Abilities Shinigami Impressive Spiritual Power: One of the things that made Senshi be in the Royal Guard was his incredible Reiatsu which (when fully released) is able to cause the the stones in the Royal Palace to crumble although it is not strong enough to completely fall down, his reiatsu is mainly fuelled by rage and is golden in colour. Zanjutsu Mastery: Senshi is able to demonstrate a natural aptitude for the ways of the sword. He is able to wield a sword with great proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing Senshi to perform feats such as stopping and deflecting bullets, decimating large objects or areas, cutting through hard materials such as steel, and even holding back his strength to deal damage to hiss foes without killing them. * ''Niten Ichi-ryū - '' Niten Ichi-ryū (二天一流?), which can be loosely translated as "the school of the strategy of two heavens as one", is a koryū that transmitting a style of classical Japanese swordsmanship conceived by the warrior Miyamoto Musashi. Musahi Miyamoto created the two sword style by wielding a katana on the offensive right hand while the Wakizashi on the defensive left hand, he first thought about it when he questioned himself why japanese swordsman only use one sword during fights. The style is used by members of the Miyamoto Clan. Hohō Mastery: Kekkon has gained total mastery of Hohō and he uses his light frame to use the technique's incredible speed" to its fullest, moving so rapidly that he routinely outpaces the human eye. Kidō Practictioner: Although he can use it Kekkon is not very good at Kidō at prefers to use his own strength in fights. Shunkō Master - '''Shunkō is the highest form of Hakuda technique. It comes in elements such as 'wind' or 'lightning', It is an ultra-powerful technique in which one drives Kidō into one's arms and legs. Natural '''Expert Combatant: Kekkon has created a hand-hand fighting style that allows him to use his to replicate sword attacks, he call this technique Menimienai Ken (目に見えない剣 menimienai ken: lit. "Invisible Sword"). Kekkon basically uses air itself to slice objects, focusing a current of wind, or in some cases sound, to the point where it takes on a sharp edge which Kekkon launches at foes. If the pressure wave is strong enough, it can split the air itself to create a vacuum shock-wave sharp enough to slice through almost anything in its path. Incredible Intuition -''' Senshi can sense nearing dangers and sense unwanted or hectic threats to their well-being, acute danger, potential immediate danger, evade danger, and impending danger. The intuition usually regards himself, but may include his surroundings. 'Amazing Reflexes -' Debiddo possesses extraordinary reflexes that are entirely involuntary. Due to this the his immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of for just defensive purposes. Because his body moves without the use of Debiddo's brain he is free to strategize and, with the correct judgment, can dodge a wider variety of attacks, even in a weakened condition. Hexagram Hexagram's aren't something one can go out and find. One must instead be born with one clinging to their souls. Each Hexagram has their own meaning, value, as well as power and no single one can exist in more than one person at a time. The go back as far as the start of the Soul Society, and where the base for nearly all power as we know it. Anyone could be a host of a Hexagram. A human, a bird, a chair, a cat, a soul, a Quincy, the possibilities are endless. This is why if one is blessed with a Hexagram, they are cherishable beings indeed. Hexagrams, while previously one of the greatest tools in the Soul Society, diminished as the Hitorigami would become extinct, as Father, with his last bit of power destroyed them. Or so he thought. * 'Nothingness -' Senshi can remove items from existence. Sometimes he may simply make things disappear, and may be able to prevent energy from ever being conceived. Senshi can delete an eternity, removing targets from all lineages of time in every dimension. Similar to Energy Manipulation, he can alter, reverse, or negate energy, granting them almost infinite abilities. This could also lead to ultimate goal of "destroying matter", as in bringing it out of existence. Senshi's Hexagram is very dangerous to him as well, because if he uses it he himself will fade out of existance. Zanpakutō |-| Shikai = '''Tengoku (天国 tengoku; lit. "Heaven"): When released the entire sword glows white and shrinks in size, after matter is dematerialized and reformed onto Senshi's right arm, it now takes the appearance of a greyish plating that now extends across half of the limb's length. It's commond release is "penetrate". *'Ten no ryūki (怒っている担当 ten no ryūki; lit. "Heavenly Uplift"):' Senshi fires a Slash of his reiatsu at his opponent, and at the same time consumes their reiatsu which greatly increasing the destructive power of his attack. *'#-Hibari (＃ - ヒバリ #-hibari; lit. "#-Skylark"):' Senshi fires a series of multiple concentrated destructive reishi attacks, the number of attacks that he sends of ranges from 10-500. |-| Bankai = Kyūsoku Tengoku (急速天国 kyūsoku tengoku; lit. "Rapid Heaven"): In Bankai his blade dipassitates into air causing many air currents to gather around him, creating a hurricane surrounding his entire body. While clad in this "armor", Senshi's destructive power is boosted, allowing him to go into melee to perform wind-enhanced blows capable of shattering rock. Predictably, his defense is also increased exponentially, with the currents moving around him being strong enough to repel enemies and prevent them from nearing him. *'Tengoku Kakuchō (天国拡張 tengoku kakuchō; lit. "Heaven Expansion"):' With this Senshi can sense, create, shape and manipulate weather, i.e. the meteorological patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena or control the intensity of the weather in highly concentrated (inside room) or vastly extended (continental) areas. This technique also means Senshi can combine all weather phenomenon with their physical combat, making him as fast as lightning and as swift as the wind. *'Chikaradzuyoi Ten (力強い天 chikaradzuyoi ten; lit. "Forceful Heavens"):' Senshi fires an attack that can cut through any type of reiatsu and the attack can cut down opponents of any form, whether they be immortal or the hardest substance in existence. It can also reach every plane of existence, whether it be space and time or alternate and pocket dimensions. Trivia * His first name means Warrior, which is a reflection on his fearsome and dangerous abilities. * He is based of Himura Kenshin as their backgrounds suit each other, he is a powerful samurai that decided to stop killing and just be a normal person. Category:Former Royal Guard Member Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Lawful Neutral